Coming Around Again
by ObscureWriter
Summary: This story is an AU in which Mok didn't get thrown into the portal the Hell. How? I let you, the reader think it through. Sometime after the movie a woman come to Mok's mansion with shocking news.
1. Chapter 1

A\N: Back in 1999 this was my first fan fiction attempt on the internet. Gidget, my first e-mail friend, mentor and ex-beta reader gave me so many valuable ideas and general tips. I can never thank her enough for all of it.

Disclaimer: Like many fans before me I officially proclaim "I own none of the recognizable places, characters, tech etc. in this story. They all belong to Nelvana Studios. Melody, Gwen and other OCs do belong to me."

Songs

"Pain and Suffering" written by Iggy Pop with Ivan Kraal

Chapter One

Melody stopped her hover-car, not because the rain obscured her vision. The locals of Ohmtown were used to the near constant rainy weather. Yet, she still pretended what lay ahead was difficult to see.

"Mom, what's wrong?" her daughter, Gwen, asked as she fiddled with her seatbelt.

"Well, honey, the sign say we can't go that way." she replied, wishing the girl would stop asking questions. This really wasn't the day. What day was? Melody had done all she could to prepare for this venture.

"Mom!" Gwen said insistently.

Melody gripped the steering wheel took a deep breath. "You get that from him."

_'I hope one or both of us doesn't end up regretting this.'_

The car's engine finally revved back to life. Without further hesitation the vehicle passed the last remnants of civilization. As the rain began to let up the paved road devolved into a glorified trail.

Gwen remained quiet while being mildly distracted by the sight of the large pine trees that bordered the dirt road. Her attention was completely diverted when an ominous mansion came into view.

Inside the structure Mok, the legendary superrocker, sat in his control room listening to demos that would have eventually made up another masterpiece titled _Rock and Rule_. But the public didn't deserve this gift. They had dared to leave two seats empty at one of the stadiums he graced.

Mok did perform one song for the ungrateful masses, "Pain and Suffering", at his last concert at the Ohmtown Power Plant. He could remember the night as if it had just happened…

_A storm raged outside, perfect for his needs. The lightning and the power it generated would be captured and used to open a dimensional doorway. Through this portal his demon, their nightmare, would be brought forth in all its hellish fiery glory._

_Perched high above on his hover stage Mok could see every seat was filled. Too late…_

_"Pain and suffering_

_Red wine turns to blood_

_A cow floats upside down in a river of mud…" he spoke in a gravelly voice._

_The demon came, that night vengeance was his. He would have an audience that understood the power of his magic. It was all short lived, another force was stronger. The so called magic of one heart, one voice, one song…_

His train of thought was broken by an emotionless voice "You have visitors, Mok."

Mok raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"A woman and a child."

Mok sat up straighter.

"The woman is in my memory banks. She is Melody Nicks. I have no files on the child."

"Melody… Why has she returned?" the aged rocker mused.

"What should I do, Mok?"

"Why let them in of course!" he replied, rising from his seat. "But first let's prepare a little trick."

"Yes, Mok."

The computer was only a machine thus did not lie. Still, Mok found himself staring at the monitor screen, needing to see the truth for himself.

Melody had no trouble forgetting the night she left Mok. Given how much she had indulged in the rock and roll high life that was a surprise. That last fight, far from their first, ended with her storming out into the streets of Nuke York. She discovered the pregnancy somewhere during the three day bus ride back to Ohmtown. Melody thought the vomiting was from the lack of drugs until months later.

Ever since Gwen could talk she'd ask where her father was. Sometime into the girl's tenth year Melody revealed as much as her daughter's young ears could handle. After the explanation Gwen wanted to meet this mystery man. Unsurprisingly the word "no" left the girl's vocabulary.

The mansion was the largest building Gwen had ever seen in person. It looked even more unsettling once they were out of the hover car. The girl grabbed her mother's hand as the walked to the door.

Melody glanced at her daughter and chuckled. "We could go back home."

"I…" Gwen steeled herself and wriggled her hand free. "Still want to meet him."

She cringed back as the door began to roll up to reveal a dark entrance.

"Enter." a disembodied male voice spoke.

Gwen let out a squeak as her eyes widened. Melody let out a sound of her own upon feeling arms wrap around her and a small body press to her back.

"It's alright." Gently Gwen's arms were pried from her mother's waist.

Melody walked in the darkness and her daughter quickly followed.

"Mok, where are you?"

The Magic Man instantly appeared in front of his guests. "I'm here, of course."

Mok transformed into a silhouette of light, then to a glowing formless mass. "This way. I shall greet you properly in my parlor." The light began to float away. Melody gave a weary sigh.

Strange paintings, hideous statues and other bizarre oddities decorated their path. Melody remained indifferent to her surrounds, but Gwen couldn't help but be wide eyed with astonishment.

When the girls reached the parlor they took seats on a circular couch surrounding a holo-projector. They didn't have long to wait before the machine sparked and flashed to life. A tall, thin silhouette appeared. A skeletal structure formed inside the outline. Muscle tissue and blood quickly appeared over the frame. And last skin and clothes completed the figure's appearance. Mok appeared relaxed with a beer bottle balanced on one finger. He always liked to offer his guests something.

"Would you like a beer?"

"No thank you."

"You're looking well, my dear. But more importantly how do _I_ look?"

"You haven't changed one bit, except you aren't making records anymore." Melody crossed her arms. "My songs must have truly saved your career."

Mok tried not to show his anger. "And who is this?" he asked, gesturing to Gwen. "Have you taken up babysitting?"

Melody could barely hide her nerves. "She's who came to talk to you about. She's my daughter."

"Congratulations, but what, pray tell, does that have to do with me?"

"She's your daughter, too."

The beer bottle slipped from his finger. He barely noticed when the glass and liquid exploded at his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

A\N: Back in 1999 this was my first fan fiction attempt on the internet. Gidget, my first e-mail friend, mentor and ex-beta reader gave me so many valuable ideas and general tips. I can never thank her enough for all of it.

Disclaimer: Like many fans before me I officially proclaim "I own none of the recognizable places, characters, tech etc. in this story. They all belong to Nelvana Studios. Melody, Gwen and other OCs do belong to me."

Chapter Two

Mok willed himself to sound calm and collected "How did you come to that deduction?"

Melody glanced at Gwen, who had her eyes glued on her father, them back at their host.

"I was never with anyone else. You were a different story. Why do you think we fought and I left?"

"Those other women meant nothing to me." Mok replied as he stepped down from the holo-projector.

"No, I'm sure they didn't." Melody rose from her seat. "They couldn't write hit songs for you. Is that why you went into seclusion the first time? Because I left?"

Mok's lips curled into a sneer. "Of course not. I had devised a project the required all of my attention."

"What was this project?" Melody put her hands on her hips.

"An incredible special effect that can never be out done or duplicated."

"Are you talking about your last concert appearance? All I remember from that night was every light bulb in the house bursting."

"Why didn't you come back to me sooner?" Mok asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I didn't want to be near you..." Words instantly left the woman's mind, leading to an awkward pause. Eventually she took a breath and continued. "But, lately Gwen has been asking a lot of question about you. As soon as she got answers she wanted to meet her father."

Gwen took that to be a cue to speak. "I'm glad to meet you." She said as she hopped off the couch. "We hear you on the radio all the time and your music is so neat. I play piano and someday I'm gonna play Carnagie Hall."

Mok smiled and looked at his smaller guest. "Young lady, you have exquisite taste."

The little girl was so happy to be meeting not only her father, but one of her favorite singers. Gwen also remembered this was _Mok, the Magic Man_. Mok could see how uncomfortable his little guest became and was glad his image still endured.

"The child can't be mine, she doesn't look anything like me." He muttered.

"Thank God." Melody said under her breath, but Mok still caught it.

He couldn't take Melody's impertinence anymore. "Melody...I want a word with you," Mok said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Melody's arm and roughly pulled her along. "We will take a stroll in my garden."

"Gwen, just stay there." She tried to keep her voice steady. "Please don't wander. We're going to talk...just the grownups."

Gwen scowled. "You're gonna talk about me, aren't you?"

"You can watch my hologram music videos programmed in the projector." Mok offered.

"Does the projector have any cartoons on it? Like Uncle Mikey?"

"Cartoons? Those things will rot your brain." Mok snorted. "I've got something much better. Just type which one of my masterpieces you would like to hear. I'm sure you'll want to enjoy them all."

"Sorry, Dad." Gwen replied with a shrug.

Mok was taken aback by the title of 'Dad'. He quickly shook the feeling off and escorted Melody out of the room.

"How do I work this?" Gwen asked herself aloud as she looked over the control panel.

_"What file would you like to view, Gwen?"_

Startled, the girl jumped and looked around wildly. "Who said that?"

_"I am Mok's computer. I can assist you with operating the holo-projector."_

"Um... do you have any Uncle Mikey cartoons?"  
**********

Mok kept a tight hold of Melody's arm all the way to the garden. They stopped by an elaborate fountain.

Melody tried to pull away, but his grip was firm. "Mok, let go. You're hurting my arm."

"Shut up and listen to me! How dare you come here and disturb me...the great Mok! I've retired and do not want to be disturbed!"

The computer accessed holo-transfer recordings of Uncle Mikey cartoons, but Gwen decided not to do as she was told. She snuck into the garden to see what "the grown-up talk" was about. The girl saw her parents by a fountain and ducked behind a bush.

"I simply thought you'd like to know your fabulous genes were passed on. I'm surprised that other women haven't come forward already. You have a love life that reads like a resume."

That was the last straw for Mok. His eyes narrowed into a hard, deadly stare. His long fingers tensed into claws and he started to raise them. Just in time, he realized what he was about to do and thrust them to his sides, clenched them into fists. "Melody. Leave. _Now_."

Gwen gasped and began a rush back to the parlor. She was back on the couch just in time to see Green the Man milking Cassie the Cow. Mok and Melody soon joined her. Her mother stalked over to the other side of the room, away from Mok.

"Computer, end hologram." Mok ordered before he stepped up on the holo-projector.

_"Yes, Mok."_

"Remember to drink your..." Uncle Mikey said before he faded away.

"Gwen, it's time to go." Melody told her daughter.

Gwen looked at her mother then across the room. "Dad, can you come see Mom sing at Mylar's tomorrow night?"

"I doubt he would like to..." Melody began.

"I can answer for myself."

Gwen's eyes never left the holo-projector."Dad?"

"Dad?" He blinked. "Uh...maybe."

Gwen smiled uneasily as Mok faded out.  
**********

Mok rematerialized into the control room. In a fit of pure rage he hurled his wig against the wall. Screaming a furious torrent Mok went to the table and viciously kicked it over. The demo tapes scattered in every direction while the tape player crashed to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Back in 1999 this was my first fan fiction attempt on the internet… Gidget, my first e-mail friend, mentor and ex-beta reader gave me so many valuable ideas and general tips. I can never thank her enough for all of it.

Disclaimer: Like many fans before me I officially proclaim "I own none of the recognizable places, characters, tech etc. in this story. They all belong to Nelvana Studios. Melody, Gwen and other OCs do belong to me."

Songs

"You Really Got Me" written by Ray Davies

"You Could Have Been With Me" written by Lea Maalfrid

Chapter Three

With the desired for sleep still in her mind Melody roused Gwen from her slumber. Have no time to make sure her daughter would get out of her bed Melody continued to the kitchen. By the time a bowl of batter was mixed the woman was still alone in the room.

"If you're not out here in five minutes I'm eating your breakfast!"

A chuckled came from Melody when she heard sounds of life from the other side of the house.

The time was never counted, but Gwen had set her backpack by a chair when a plate of pancakes was being set on the table.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom!" the girl said before gleefully picking up her utensils.

Melody shook her head and picked up a brush from the counter. Gwen barely noticed when her mother began to work through her daughter's mop of hair.

"Ow!" Gwen exclaimed when one knot proved difficult.

"If you would wake up when I told you to this wouldn't happen."

Gwen sighed. "Sorry, Mom."

The last of the knots was almost out when the pair heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Gwen slammed her fork on the table.

The girl rushed through the living room and threw open the front door. Her wide smile faded upon seeing a dark skinned woman.

"Is that anyway to greet your auntie?"

Shannon wasn't really related, but she and Melody had know each other since childhood.

Gwen let out a sigh and put on a less exaggerated look of joy. "Sorry, Aunt Shannon please come in."

"That's better, kid." Shannon said with a smile.

Both guest and greeter made their way to the kitchen table. Melody got back to fixing Gwen's hair.

"Mom promised I can go to Mylar's tonight."

Shannon raised an eyebrow. "On a school night?"

Melody sighed as she pulled the hair into a neat ponytail.

Silence dominated the kitchen until the faint honk of a horn came from outside. Once again Gwen jumped up, this time grabbing her backpack. She gave Melody a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Mom." Gwen called from the living room. "Bye, Aunt Shannon."

The women gave farewells of their own as the door slammed shut.

Melody took a seat and covered her face.

"Was it that bad?" Shannon asked.

"And Gwen invited him to see me sing at Mylar's."

Shannon's eyes widened. "Do you think he'll come?"

"Don't know, but you'll be there, won't you?"

"Count on it, hon."

The only way to distinguish one unassuming, dull building as Ohmtown's only rock and roll club were letters of a fluorescent pink sign. The shadowy interior gave a mystique to the place, but it was really done to hide how dingy things really looked. A willowy woman with long back hair stood in the only the brightly lit area- the stage.

"Girl, you really got me going

You got me so I don't know what I'm doin" she sang.

As soon as Melody and Gwen stepped inside they quickly picked out Shannon from the small amount of patrons.

"No sign of Mister Superstar yet." Shannon whispered when the pair reached her table.

"Yeah, you really got me now

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing"

"I'm going backstage to get ready." Melody said absently.

The woman on stage pushed her long black bangs out of her eyes as if she were searching for something.

"You really got me" backup singer chimed in.

Melody was only a few steps from the table when she heard. "It's Dad! He made it!"

Her feet stopped and Melody turned to see familiar silhouette occupying a booth. She also noticed a statuesque woman standing next to it. It didn't take much to figure that she was an odd choice for a bodyguard. The sight still rubbed Melody the wrong way as she snapped her head back around and walked off.

The signer let out a few pants as her song ended and the curtain separated audience from the act.

None of the other members of the audience noticed Mok, which filled the diva king with a strange mixture of annoyance and relief.

Mylar, the rat-like club owner came out to a reserved applause. "You never know what Zita's going to do folks! Favorites Night will continue shortly…"

A few bad puns later a short man walked out a whispered in Mylar's large ear.

"Fabuloso! Now join me, Mylar, in welcoming, Melody Nicks!"

The curtain swept back to reveal Melody armed with a keyboard. Biting her lip she began to play the first cords of a slow, sad tune.

"You're the seventh son of the seventh son

Maybe that's why you're such a strange and special one"

Mok hadn't heard the passionate soprano in ten long years. He would never admit it, but while singing Melody had a siren's lure that could capture even him.

"You can't even love yourself

And with a few exceptions, not anybody else

You can lead a horse to water

But you can not make him drink

You can give a man your whole heart and soul

But you can not make him think

You could have been with me

Instead of alone and lonely"

Mylar gave a large yawn from his spot just off stage then gave the thumbs down signal to his diminutive toady. The man gleefully moved to pull a cord that broke the somber spell.

Melody narrowed her eyes at the cloth and stomped her foot.

_'Damn it, Mylar, I wasn't finished!'_

From his booth Mok watched as the customers began to show their displeasure. Sharing some of their opinion he rose and began to navigate the tables. An odd feeling made him pray he was forgotten enough not to be mobbed while the rest of his ego hoped he was remembered. This wish was granted when Mok heard the collective gasp of the crowd.

"Mok?! I thought that guy was dead." some one whispered.

"Nah! That was all part of the show." another voice replied.

"Meelar, let her finish!"

Mylar's shock melted away "Mok, baby, long time no see!" he smoozed. "Sorry about cutting Melody short, but I've got a more exciting act in the wings…"

"Enough!" Mok snarled. "To hell with another act!" smiling fiercely he took Mylar into a chokehold. "Right?"

Mylar tried to breath, wriggling on the end of Mok's grip like a fish on a hook. "Oh, right, right. _Cough!_ Whatever you say, Mok baby!" Mylar frantically gave the signal to pull back the curtain.

"Melody, you may continue!" Mok announced as the fabric moved to reveal only a keyboard.

The Magic Man wasn't about to let his grand gesture go ignored. He tossed Mylar aside and marched backstage.

The song writer in Melody was glad to see that her efforts had touched the emotionally distant Mok. But why had he stood up for her? Did he want her back because he loved some one other than himself? Or did he want the goose that wrote the golden song? She was so lost in her thoughts and doubts as she stepped out the back door into an alleyway.

"Hey, baby, com'ere." A voice murmured.

Melody spun around to see a shabby man stagger towards her. He clutched a crinkled paper bag containing a longneck bottle. Slowly she began to take steps backward, trying not to show her fear.

"Leave me alone." seemed to the best and only defense.

The man moved closer, breathing alcohol vapor breath in her face.

A second retort was erased from Melody's mind. "Look behind you."

"Like I'm gonna fall for…" the hoodlum fell silent when he felt a vice-like grip on his shoulder. He was turned to face a very angry Mok.

"Shit! You're… You're…"

"Mok."

"Oh man! D-Don't put a h-hex on me!"

Knowing his opponent had a limited grasp on the English language Mok began chanting a string of random words in Latin. The man's eyes widened and he began to back away. Before Mok finished his 'spell' the hoodlum produced a pocket knife.


End file.
